Armored Personnel Carriers
The Armored Personnel Carriers are a series of light vehicles that, as the name indicates, can carry infantry in and out of combat. They are featured in Valkyria Chronicles 2 and Valkyria Chronicles 3. For information on what the APCs are equipped with, see Tank Upgrade (VC2) or Tank Upgrade (VC3). Profile The primary purpose of an APC is to transport infantry around the battlefield. Typically more lightly armored and armed than other combat vehicles, they are not meant for direct combat. Unable to mount large and heavy anti-armor weapons, they are instead armed primarily with anti-infantry weaponry, such as machine guns and flamethrowers. All APCs only require one command point per use. They bear little in common with the Gallian APC which appears in Valkyria Chronicles. Note that if an APC is destroyed in combat, any ally units carried inside will be hospitalized immediately. Keep in mind that while an APC is highly nimble - even the Heavy APC has more AP than a light tank - it is NOT capable of shrugging off as much damage as a tank. Approach enemies with high-powered intercept weapons with caution. Variants Light APC The default Armored Personnel Carrier, and the most mobile vehicle and physically weakest in the game. It sets many precedents that the other APCs follow. It is also the basis of the Escort APC. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 250 - 277 *AP - 700 *Front Defense - 60 - 105 (VC2), 60 - 87 (VC3) *Side Defense - 40 - 71 (VC2), 40 - 53 (VC3) *Rear Defense - 8 - 18 (VC2), 8 - 17 (VC3) *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 2 *Capacity - 4 *Off-Road Ability - Yes *Ice Breaker Ability - No Medium APC The second APC to be unlocked, and the second most mobile. Moderately flexible sans antitank ability, but stronger than the Light model, and can carry more. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 320 - 365 *AP - 600 *Front Defense - 90 - 144 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Side Defense - 57 - 97 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Rear Defense - 12 - 22 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 2 *Capacity - 5 (VC2), 6 (VC3) *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Heavy APC The slowest, most well-defended APC, capable of shrugging off comparatively large amounts of damage. It has the second highest amount of slots, while not utterly forgoing self-defense. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 400 - 463 *AP - 500 *Front Defense - 120 - 174 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Side Defense - 80 - 120 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Rear Defense - 25 - 36 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 2 *Capacity - 7 (VC2), 8 (VC3) *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - No Utility APC Possibly the most lightly armored vehicle in the series, the Utility APC mounts less frontal armour than a level 50 Tech Elite and has less side and rear armour than the light APC. However, it compensates for this with high HP, second only to the Worker and Escort APCs. In addition, it's the only APC with Ice Breaker, making it the APC of choice for missions that take place in the Diebal Mountains. In VC2, it also has the highest capacity of any vehicle, allowing it to carry a very large amount of equipment. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 650 - 722 *AP - 600 *Front Defense - 40 - 76 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Side Defense - 30 - 57 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Rear Defense - 6 (VC2), ? - ? (VC3) *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 2 *Capacity - 12 (VC2), 6 (VC3) *Off-Road Ability - No *Ice Breaker Ability - Yes Worker APC Exclusive to VC3, the Worker APC has the highest HP of all APCs and relatively good armor, but is also the slowest of all APCs. In addition, it cannot carry infantry by default. Stats *CP Cost - 1 *HP - 900 - 972 *AP - 450 *Front Defense - 120 - 156 *Side Defense - 80 - 107 *Rear Defense - 25 - 38 *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 0 *Capacity - 8 *Off-Road Ability - Yes *Ice Breaker Ability - No Escort APC The Escort APC is a special APC that replaces your vehicle for escort missions. It has around 900-1000 health in both games and the highest front and side armour of any APC, comparable to the Light Tank A's. However, it has the lowest AP of any APC (equal to that of a tank), it's the only APC that costs more than 1 CP to move, it cannot carry infantry, and it cannot be customized in any fashion. It is equipped with an exceptionally weak and inaccurate 7-shot Erma Gatling Turret in VC2, and a stronger but even more inaccurate 30-shot Gatling Turret in VC3. Stats *CP Cost - 2 *HP - 900 - 1000 *AP - 400 *Front Defense - 200 *Side Defense - 170 *Rear Defense - 10 *Resistance - 250 *Carry - 0 *Capacity - N/A *Off-Road Ability - Yes *Ice Breaker Ability - No Trivia *The Light, Medium and Heavy APCs are based on the German Panzerspahwagen APC series. In particular, the vehicles are based off the SdKfz 222, the SdKfz 231 6-rad, and SdKfz 234 8-rad (the latter of which is known as the Puma) respectively. *The lack of the ability to mount antitank weapons - even lighter ones such as A-A Gatlings - is odd, considering several real life armored cars from the period, such as the SdKfz 234/2 "Puma" and its 50mm gun, and the BA-10 and its 45mm gun, mount light anti-tank weapons. This is likely a gameplay concession for the sake of balance, as other than their light armor, the APC would otherwise be superior to a tank in terms of mobility and flexibility if they were capable of mounting antitank weapons. *Unlike most real wheeled vehicles, the APC can turn on the spot without moving forward or backwards. This is likely a gameplay mechanic so that APCs control in the same way as tanks. Category:Vehicles Category:Gallian Tanks